SU, certificate of authorship 1645902, relates to a method for determining a liquid or gas flow velocity. In accordance with that method, an overheated sensor of a heat-loss anemometer is calibrated beforehand at a maximum and a minimum flow velocities and the heat-loss anemometer's output signal is then recorded to be used for determination of the target flow velocity. To increase the measurement accuracy, the preliminary calibration of the heat-loss anemometer sensor can be performed for maximum and minimum flow velocities at different flow temperatures.
One of the disadvantages associated with that design is a narrow field of application in connection with flow velocity determination.
RU, patent 2263210 relates to pressure profile determination in wellbores, flow lines and pipes that carry single phase or multi-phase fluids. In that case, a fluid flow is temporarily stopped (partly or completely) by using a rapid-acting gate, and a pressure at a point located at a small distance from the gate in the counter-flow direction is continuously recorded; then the relations known from the Darcy-Weisbakh friction loss equation are applied for determining the desired parameter of the flow.
One of the disadvantages associated with that design is a narrow field of application in connection with flow pressure profile determination.
SU, certificate of authorship 1138487 relates to a method of a fluid flow velocity measurement in a well annulus. That method calls for wellbore section heating by a heater, and the determination of the heat exchange intensity between the in-casing liquid and the annulus medium; in so doing a fixed liquid volume in the casing is heated while maintaining a constant temperature difference between the heated liquid and the annulus medium; the heater power consumption value is used for the flow velocity determination.
RU, patent 2122724 relates to a device for measuring the composition of a fluid passing through a pressure pipe. The device includes a pipe that can be fitted to the pressure pipe to allow the fluid flow passing through the pipe, a radiation source located in a way that allows the radiation passing across the pipe wall and a fluid flow, a radiation detector for detecting radiation passing through the pipe wall and a fluid flow, and a signal-generating unit that generates signals corresponding to the radiation to be detected by the detector. The detector is a solid-body detector structure, which is equipped with at least two radiation-detecting surfaces, and a filter, which is located between the radiation source and the first detecting surface; the said filter traps the low-energy radiation and passes through the high-energy radiation; the pipe wall comprises a fiber-armored resins.
SU, certificate of authorship 1188583 relates to a method and device for liquid phase density determination of oil saturated with gas and water, can be recognized as the closest analogs of the claimed technical decision. In the method, a liquid phase of gas-and-water-saturated oil passes through a flow-through measurement chamber of a pseudo-closed volume; temperature, pressure and density values of a liquid phase in the measurement chamber are measured; the volume of the said measurement chamber is then changed isometrically at constant frequency and amplitude to preclude gas dissolution in the liquid phase; then, the volume of the measurement chamber and the amplitude of the liquid phase pressure pulsation are measured, and thereafter the target parameter is calculated. The device used for the method implementation comprises a flow-through pseudo-closed measurement chamber, mechanism for pressure pulsation excitation in the measurement chamber, as well as a liquid phase average density transducer, a pressure transducer and a temperature transducer all connected to the computing unit.